Reflection
by LovelyxEnchantress
Summary: In one swift motion the headdress was off, spilling long silken black hair down around her, settling over a pair of pointed ears. The imagination could do her no justice, she seemed to possess and did in fact, an unearthly beauty. Set after Wrath of Khan, Ila Jaan is the new addition to the Enterprise crew. Charming and intelligent, yet can she impress the one person she desires?


**Hello Hello! So I found this little bad boy in a notebook of mine from a few months ago, I am totally obsessed and In love with Star Trek so I just decided to type it up. Not too sure where I am going to be going with this, but I really like the concept of the OC I created. This takes place right after the second Star Trek, and wayy before the third one, which was set three years into their five year voyage. I typed this up quickly so some of my terms might be wrong, but I will make sure I am much more careful in the next chapter, if there is one ! Enjoy !**

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Jim Kirk exclaimed as he stepped into the lift followed by his first commanding officer "I mean we've been waiting years for this!"

"Yes, well after recent events it would be virtually impossible to deny us this mission, so it is not a surprise that it was granted. It was the only logical course of action to pick us for this mission due to the Enterprises adept navigating system and the experience and credentials of our crew." Spock replied, concentrating on the file before him.

Kirk glanced over at the file as well. They were meeting with Admiral Bennett about the last minute addition to the Enterprise crew. He had gone over the file briefly before, but it was the woman's picture that captivated him the most. It showed a woman with a sort of headdress on that covered her whole face, accept for her stunning grey eyes. It violated the Starfleet academy uniform code, however they allowed it due to a religious or perhaps a certain affliction she had. Remembering back to the days of the academy Kirk recalled seeing her once or twice, but she had always been alone and unapproachable. Now Kirk was always one for a challenge, however she seemed almost intimidating to him.

"These credentials are quite impressive." Spock commented, bringing Kirk back to the present "She is the top ranked in her class in both Engineering and Medical science, a dual major to be precise, a feet that approximately .7% of people have accomplished since the starting of Starfleet Academy itself. Of those .7%, she now holds the record for completing the duel major the fastest, taking only five years whereas the other's finished on average seven. It also looks like she is lethal when it comes to advanced hand to hand combat, excused from the main class and given private classes from her second year of schooling onward. Which is why she was picked for Advanced Tactical Training, when she finally graduated as an officer, passing again with extraordinary marks."

"She'll make an excellent addition to the team them." Kirk grinned, thoroughly impressed and eager to meet her.

"Human," the Vulcan commented "Interesting."

Jim frowned "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, feigning offense.

"Only that despite the fact humans are intellectual beings, compared to some other races they aren't really known for their superior intelligence." Spock explained bluntly "So, the accomplishments of this Ila Jaan is-"

The conversation had been carried over as the entered Admiral Bennet's office and the presence of the older Vulcan had stopped the younger one in his tracks. Besides him was the woman they were just discussing about.

"Father?" spoke the younger vulcan, "What brings you here?"

"Captain Kirk , Commander Spock" Admiral Bennett boomed "It's a pleasure to have you. Sorry to cut this close, I know shuttle departure is just a few hours away."

"Admiral" The two saluted in unison.

Spock was not deterred Kirk noticed, and kept his eyes trained on his father. "I do apologize admiral to interrupt, but may I ask why my father is present? It seems illogical due to the nature of this meeting, which is Starfleet regulated and has no association with New Vulcan or any affiliation tied to that. The only logical, yet highly unlikely, reason he would be here was if…" Spock said slowly trailing off, looking to the girl.

Not dressed in the ship uniform yet the girl was cloaked in black. The black high waisted pants, which fit her rather snug and showed off her powerful yet curved physique, as well as a tucked in black long sleeve shirt. Her headdress was black too, revealing her startling grey eyes, which were staring evenly back at Spock. In one swift motion the headdress was off, spilling long silken black hair down around her, settling over a pair of pointed ears. The imagination could do her no justice, she seemed to possess and did in fact, an unearthly beauty. Her high cheek bones and perfectly sculpted pink lips were the most dazzling of features. It seemed as though she had adopted the best characteristics from both human and Vulcan, having delicately arched brows and less harsh facial features than a full vulcan and even Spock.

Kirk and Spock held equal astonishment, it was Spock who recovered first. "How is this so?" spoke the first officer, staring at the vulcan hybrid , fighting composure "There have been no reports of another human-vulcan hybrid."

"You were five years old when Ila was born, and no I did not father her." Spock's father began "and she is a vulcan hybrid but the other half is not human, it is Argelian. The Argelians are, as you know, a pacifist race that have forgone any form of violence on their planet since the Great Awakening in the 2060's. Sharing a common value of non-violence, a few Vulcan officials along with several others from various planets agreed to go to Argelius II and help maintain order there. Ila's father was a good acquaintance of mine and confided in me that he was joining union with an prominent Argelian woman, who was known to possess a great telepathic power, as do some woman of that race. However when Ila was born, her mother had severe complications and did not survive. Approximately ten years later S'ri Al, her father, had passed away from a rare disease. "

"This left me in the custody of a Lawrence Teague Jaan, a former engineering professor here at Starfleet." Ila spoke, voice strong like steel "He had arrived on Argelius II a few months prior to my birth and was one of my mentors while I was growing up. After my fathers death we moved back to earth, which was a culture shock to say the least. I then joined Starfleet when I was 18 and decided to conceal my identity as a Vulcan due to the fact I was taking up a duel major and didn't want anyone to judge me based on my heritage. "

Kirk shook his head "What's with it with you Vulcans, I know you're smart but does everyone forget I completed the academy in three years?" he exasperated , easing the tension in the room slightly.

"It's okay captain, I'm not judging." Ila spoke, eye's flashing playfully.

A warmth spread through Kirk as he gazed at this beautiful woman, then a thought struck him "How come you're not like Spock then? And the rest of the Vulcans? You seem to be pretty, well I don't want to say normal but…"

Ila flashed a dazzling smile "I was not supposed to remain on Argelius II when I was born, especially not when they found out my mother had passed. The Vulcan council gave my father the ultimatum of either returning to Vulcan with me, raising me as a Vulcan 'rightfully should', or staying on Argelius and essentially being banished from ever returning again." the female hybrid replied smoothly "He choose to stay, for reasons still unknown to me. Long story short, he raised me quite neutrally, teaching me the Vulcan way and traditions but not forcing it upon me. I did live in a world full of other Argelians, who's culture is polar opposite from Vulcans. We thrive in hedonistic ways, deriving pleasure whenever and wherever we can."

Her eye's regarded Spock impishly.

Kirk looked over at his first officer, and for the first time they had known each other, Spock was silent. Kirk knew how hard it was for Spock when he was growing up. After the incident with Khan the two had gotten considerably closer. This didn't mean Spock was any less logical and aggravating at times. But they were able to talk more about themselves, in their own way. Kirk was able to tell how Spock was feeling, to a certain degree, even though he still claimed to be in complete control of his emotions. To anyone else Spock was totally unreadable, but Kirk knew to look deeper. There was trust between them, and with a certain amount of trust you just start to know things. He had also noticed a slight coloring to him, and was wondering if it had anything to with Ila's comment. Whether it be from anger or something else, Spock remained cool.

"It says you are specialized in Engineering and medical science, and with your ATT training it makes you well qualified for both the lieutenant commander of either position." Spock listed, disregarding pretty much everything Ila had said about herself thus far "But it happens that we don't have either of those positions available. So I am curious as to why you have been assigned to our ship."

Kirk tensed, whatever was going through Spock's mind right now sure as hell wasn't good. Yeah it must have been a shock that there was another Vulcan hybrid, but wouldn't he be pleased to know that he wasn't the only one anymore? Granted the two were nothing alike, given their circumstances, perhaps he was jealous of her. He looked at Ila, her face was passive, but her eyes seemed to regard Spock lightly as if she were amused by him.

"You are indeed correct on your observations Commander, and as you know a mission into uncharted space is quite unpredictable." Ila replied, taking on a similar tone as the young Vulcan "It is virtually impossible to calculate the infinite number of disaster's that could go wrong just regarding your two crewmates holding those positions. Which is why I brought it to Admiral Bennett's attention that I would prove to be of great use to your crew if an incident were to happen. Not to mention my unparalleled fighting capabilities will be at your disposal if altercations were ever to arise, which they certainly will if I did my calculations correctly."

Kirk had to suppress a grin, the level she was roasting Spock was on a whole other stratosphere. She had definitely been raised by a Vulcan with the way her voice and facial expression shifted to effortlessly match his. Spock, again was not quick enough.

"The gravitational pull on Argelius is near identical to that on Vulcan," Ila stated "Making me equal in strength as a regular Vulcan. You seem hesitant, if you would like to spar it would please me greatly to quell any doubts you have about me."

Spock looked at her icily, and smiled "That won't be necessary." He replied "I can see the decision is final. I was merely trying to shed light on the fact we are being disproportionately over staffed, and that your exceptional skills could be utilized more effectively on another vessel."

Tension grew between the two hybrids, each regarding the other evenly.

"Well fortunately for us she is now apart of our crew and she is warmly accepted." Kirk cut in before Spock could make any further comments, clasping him on the shoulder "We should get going, shuttle is taking off soon and we still need to do a head count and get screened by Bo-, eh, Doctor Mccoy."

Spock got the hint "Of course. Admiral, Father." He addressed, then added "Lt Jaan, welcome."

"Commander." Ila smiled broadly, her contagious personality coming back to her. Ila walked out with Kirk confidently, back straight, head up with powerful yet graceful strides. She was addictive to look at. Kirk wondered if she had taken any offense to how Spock acted, and she seemed to read his mind.

"Is he always like that?" She questioned as they stepped into the lift.

"Spock?" Kirk asked with a grin "Yeah, you'll get used to him. He'll warm up eventually. I'm sure finding out about you must have come as a shock to him."

"Is that so?" She questioned, turning to him "And what do you think?"

Kirk looked at her slowly, getting swallowed up in those steel grey eyes that seemed to have lighter blue flecks in them. The air in the elevator seemed to get a lot thicker and the foot gap between them was electrifying. He couldn't help but appraise her this close. She did in fact look very much Vulcan, but again with gentler and more elegantly carved features. Her prominent cheek bones flowed into a angular jaw with those full lips looking as delicious as ever. Her black hair was still down and reached just passed her belly button. Her eye's held his evenly, almost daring him to do something. A fire within him churned like lava. Before he could respond the door opened up to there destination, Ila then looked at him from head to toe and with a smirk exited the lift. Jim Kirk inhaled sharply and grinned from ear to ear "This is gonna be a hell of a journey."

 **Done ! I personally loved writing this! I'm not too sure if I want to make this a clear cut Kirk/oc or a Spock/oc but I feel like I have a lot of wiggle room! Next chapter will most likely be from multiple points of views, all written in third person limited though! Tell me what you think PLEASEE! Is Ila cool? Did you enjoy the cheeky rivalry between her and Spock? Rate and Review PLZ! THANK YOU AGAIN!**


End file.
